When Love Doesn't Fade
by Mrs.RozaBelikov87
Summary: "Love Fades Mine Has" These were his last. words It's has been 4yrs since Dimitri left Rose. What happens when 1 death causes the return of someone special.But the tides are shifting Strigoi are gaining power and this time their after someone we all love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is my first story so please be nice and read & review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be nice. I'm really excited to see what you guys think I personally love reading fan fictions! So any good VA fan fic recommendations would be awesome! The first chapter night be a little boring but if I get a good response I'll post the second chapter in a day and I promise that's way better! At least I like it :) Oh and please excuse any mistakes I make grammar etc. So please give my story a chance and I hope you enjoy!**

**WHEN LOVE DOESN'T FADE**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. This is just my fan fiction.

**Summery:**

"Love Fades.. Mine Has" These were his last words. It's 4 years after Dimitri left Rose and she is finally healing though she will never be able to trust someone like she did him. At the age of 22 Rose is already a legend, being the next queens guardian and all. But she has changed, done with the cheerful, rebellious girl. What happens when one death causes her whole world to turn with the return of someone she hoped to avoid forever. The tides are shifting Strigoi are gaining power and they wish to show just how much power by taking down the strongest and best protected of the Moroi/Dhampir community. What happens when this time the person first on the list is someone we all love?

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ugh" I landed on my back for the hundredth time this evening,

"Alright there Hathaway?" I opened my eyes to a smirking Patrick Schoenberg.

Patrick is the deceased Arthur Schoenberg's 28 year old brother, and my pain in the ass guardian partner. He is tall, about 6'5ft, muscular and ash blonde hair that is spiked up. He has ice blue eyes that have half the women in court drooling over him. And no, I'm not one of those women. Why? 'Cuz I don't crush, date, love or any of those useless things that will only end up giving you pain. Trust me I know, not that it ever made Lissa stop bugging me about it.

"Just peachy" I answer sarcastically, as i stand up and survey the damage. My right shoulder burned and I could see a growing bruise forming. My whole body ached from the serious exercise I put it through. I could also see a few other bruises forming on various other parts of my body. Sure it was pretty common for guardians to have bruises and injury's but it was no fun.

"Hey, are you guys done here? We should get back home before Lissa has a cow. You know how she gets if we ditch dinner." My friend Eddie Castile said, walking towards us with a smile on his face.

Eddie and Mason were my only true Dhampir friends through out school, and now that Mason is gone, Eddie and I have become even closer. Eddie is now Christians guardian, while Patrick and I are Lissa's guardians.

Your probably wondering why Lissa has two guardians and Christian has one. Well first of all Christian is expected to go Strigoi any day now. So I'm surprised he even got a guardian and Eddie to be exact is one of the best guardians of our year. I guess it has to do with being married to Princess Vasalissa Dragomir, the next queen.

"What do you say beautiful? Had enough?" Pat asked with one of his devious half smiles.

I roll my eyes. Pat and i flirted for fun sometimes, just friendly flirting. Totally ignoring his question, I turn to Eddie and say,"Isn't Alexa's new guardian supposed to arrive today?"

"Your right, he should be here anytime now." He answers looking at the watch on his wrist.

Alexa Rose Ozero Dragomir is Lissa and Christian's 3 year old daughter. Her guardian died in a recent attack, so his replacement is coming today.

Many things have changed in the past 4 year. Adrian stopped drinking and smoking to settle down with Mia. They are now happily married for 2 years and expecting Adrian junior soon!

After saying that, "Love Fades...Mine Has". Dimitri took Tasha's offer and moved to Russia, in order to be closer to his family. Sure Lissa, Christian and Alexa visited them ever Christmas or they came here. But since Christmas is also my time off, I make most of it by staying as far away from them as possible.

In the past few year I have built myself a bad ass reputation with a total of 34 molnija marks and two battle marks. I have gained the respect of many people Moroi and Dhampir. Many fear me, even Strigoi, and my temper isn't so much of a secret. My old ways have long since been forgotten, well by everyone but my friends. They have been over written by stories of my courage and fierceness. I guess being the youngest guardian to kill 34 Strigoi and in such a short space of time made you a big target for gossip. Of course there are bad stories as well, but I never bother to listen to the nonsense.

I am now in the position of 3rd highest ranked guardian in court. Yes, there are people better then The Rose Hathaway. One them being Patrick with his 39 kills. But he didn't want the extra work that came with having a position in the high ranks, not that it would stop him from getting his way if her ever wished it.

As we arrived at Lissa's house, I quickly got rid of my thoughts and walked inside. The house is a 3 story modern villa, packed with a privet pool and an ocean view. Everyone got their own room which included an en-suite, a packed walk in closet and ocean view windows.

As I entered the lounge area where everyone was. I am greeted by a very hyper Alexa, who jumps into my arms as soon as I get into the room, and gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

Alexa looks a lot like Lissa except she has Christians black hair. She is a complete bundle of joy and life. She loves to play sports and mess around while other little Moroi's play barbies. I love Alexa and spoil her to the best of my abilities.

"Hello Princess!"

"Aunty Rose!" She squeal

Grinning I go over to where Lissa is sitting and give her a quick peck on the cheek. But slowly I noticed that we weren't alone.

"Oh Rose I forgot to tell you-" but she was cut off when a 6'7ft Russian god stepped forward. "Yeah um this is Alexa's new guardian", she finished awkwardly.

This can not be happening, I'm not ready to face him. Hell, for all I know I'll never be ready to face him. The world froze around me as his last words entered my mind once more, haunting me repeatedly.

" Love Fades...Mine Has"..

**AN: Hope you liked it. Its about 1000 words next chapter is longer I think :) So Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey you guys! Thank you soo much for all the reviews I appreciate them :) So here is chapter 2. Hope you like it! I've got chapter 3 written already, I just need to type it up. So be ready for another chapter soon! Once again thank you to all my lovely readers I hope I don't disappoint :) **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Rose!" Tasha practically shrieked in happiness as she side stepped Dimitri to give me a big hug. "Oh my gosh you have changed so much!" She rattled on.

"Hi Tasha! It's nice to see you." I reply politely. Tasha is a wonderful woman and I like her very much so I wasn't going to pull her into any problems Dimitri and I have.

I give her a small smile then face the man who has been haunting my nightmares for so long now.

He hadn't changed a bit in the 4 years that I haven't seen him. He was wearing a pair of casual but sexy dark blue denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The familiarity almost hurt.

"Guardian Belikov" I nod meeting his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and try to keep my emotions in check. Thankfully I have become better at doing this, so I'm pretty sure he didn't see me melting inside with ever second that I stood there in his ever so watchful presence.

"Hello Rose", he replies in a monotone all the while wearing his guardian mask. Like he was preparing for me to do something.

My features narrowed in disgust as I comprehended what he was thinking. Did he really think that I would fall into his arms begging him to take me back? Even after what he said to me that day in the church. That day a piece of my heart which lived through all of his rejections, him becoming Strigoi and then back finally shattered into a thousand pieces never to be revived. He knew what he said in there hurt me deeply. I saw it in his eyes, but I was too heart broken to stay and see if he was going to act on it.

His eyes widened in surprise as he distinguished my expression of disgust. But once again I wasn't about to sit there and see if he would do anything about it. Taking my chance I quickly excuse myself and hurry towards my bedroom.

Soon it is dinner time and I can't delay the inevitable any longer. So I suck it up and take a long shower soothing my sore muscles from my exercise session with Pat and Eddie. Then change into a pair of black figure hugging skinny jeans and a purple tank-top that has cute designs all along the front.

Since I'm a guardian, shopping is a very rare opportunity because I'm working 24/7. You'd think that living at court would lessen the load. But for me it pretty much doubles it. When I'm not on duty with Lissa I'm at the guardian building handling guardian business. Of course Lissa always buys me things when she goes shopping but they are usually very pink and girly. So I try to stay clear of them unless I'm desperate.

Walking down the stair to the kitchen following the unmistakeable smell of Christians special Lasagna dinner. I run into a dripping wet Patrick who is now pointing a small water gun at me which a sly smile.

"Patty I'm warning you put the water gun down" I say amused. This is something I love about Patrick he knows how to have fun and shows everyone a good time. But is also a kick ass guardian when needed to be.

"Aww Rosie come here it's just water!" he replies. Then aims his gun and squirts the water at me.

I squeal like a little girl when the icy cold water makes contact with my skin. I run trying to direct the gun away from me. But Pat catches me and wraps his strong arms around me transferring some of the water on his body to me while we both laugh.

A little girly giggle signalled everyone's presence. We broke apart smiling like little kids caught red handed having a water fight in the house.

"Aunty Rose your all wet" Alexa giggled while pointing to my now wet clothes, clearly amused.

Everyone else also had amused expressions and smiles except Dimitri, who was sitting on the love seat studying us.

"You two should change before you catch a cold. After all it's February, now hurry up dinner is ready." Lissa said, ushering us towards our rooms to change with a knowing smile. G-d knows what is going on in that head of hers!

Dinner is loud and messy. Everyone is talking over each other, making bets on who could eat faster Patrick or Eddie. Everyone except Dimitri, who is sitting across the table from me beside Tasha, only making polite small talk here and there.

Everyone thought that being the bigger guy Patrick could beat Eddie but they were all surprised when Eddie finished first. "I win!" he cheered. Smiling like a lunatic while rubbing his belly.

Everyone but me of course. After so many years of having eating competitions with Eddie and Mason, I knew fully well who would win.

So I smiled victoriously as I collected the money from my friends and make a big show of counting them while everyone laughs.

During supper everyone is chatting and catching up on anything that they missed. But my mood started going sour when Tasha showed the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Isn't it beautiful? Dimitri proposed on New Years. I was so happy!" She gushed. Not noticing my discomfort.

I know that I shouldn't care about what Dimitri does. I'm supposed to be over him, but who am I kidding. I'm not over him, even after 4 years. I still feel betrayal and pain when I see him with someone else. Knowing that I could have been that someone.

Lissa and Eddie were shooting me worried glances while Christian tried to shut his aunt up. Unsuccessfully, might I add because when Tasha asked me if I like the ring, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"U..um yeah it's beautiful", I stuttered avoiding everyone's eyes. Wishing someone would change the subject and save me from the embarrassment. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me, watching my reaction. But pretended to be very interested in the piece of pie on my plate.

Thankfully, Pat recognized my discomfort, even though he didn't know the reason he shot me one quick confused glace and proceeded to change the subject.

"So you're Guardian Dimitri Belikov? The one who taught my Rosie everything she knows?" He asked, as I roll my eyes deciding to not comment on the 'my Rosie' part.

**AN: So what did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. I just want to address something. Yes, my story is a Rosa+Dimiti, I'm just starting off the story so bear with me for a while. I promise there will be more of them very soon :) **

**Ok, so now that, that's done. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to my readers. You guys are so great, thank you for all your reviews I read all of them! Keep reviewing and I'll keep on trying to write for you guys! **

**This chapter has a little more drama so I hope you like it and more will be coming your way! So enjoy 3**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Vampire Academy this is just my Fan Fiction.**

**CHAPTER 3**

When dinner was over I helped clean up then excused myself. I put on my waist length, black leather jacket that hugged my body nicely and stepped outside for some fresh air.

My evening walk's are like a tradition. I walk quietly as the sun rose up above me, and think about Dimitri, his return and how all of this affects me. I can't pretend that everything between us didn't happen anymore and that scared me.

When I had enough of the walking, I go around the back of the house to where our dock is. Sitting on one of the chairs on the dock, I look out over the ocean admiring it's beauty as I pull out a cigarette and light it.

I know I used to bug Adrian about how smoking is not good for you and how he should give it up. But when you whole worlds comes crashing down on your shoulders, you forget about consequences like lung cancer and shortened life span. Not that it really matters since Dhampirs hardly live to see retirement. Besides smoking helps me clear my head, calm down and I really need that right now.

Footsteps alerted me to someone else's presence. Sitting up straighter, I try to rid my face of emotions and put on my guardian mask. With a little success I give up and turn to face my company. Annoyed that someone was disturbing my alone time.

But what I saw caught me of guard because out of all the people. There stood Dimitri all 6'7ft of him and for once since he returned. He actually looked like the Dimitri I knew and loved. Only I know how hard I tried to forget him but I can't deny that I still love him. Not with him standing in front of me looking like an angel sent from heaven. A very bad ass one that is!

He quietly sat on the chair beside mine when he saw that I wasn't going to protest against it. Then the silence that followed was so familiar it almost brought tears to my eyes. It was just like old times, neither of us felt the need to say something. We were content with just having each other. I am glad that we haven't lost this connection in the four years of being apart and I could see that Dimitri agreed by the look of wonder in his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Dimitri asked,"I didn't know you smoked." When I didn't reply he continued. "In fact I'm pretty sure you were against it."

I turn my head to look at him. "You don't know a lot of things about me... Besides people change their opinions change." I say calmly, watching his reaction."Four years is a long time."

His expression was thoughtful, he was clearly thinking through what he was going to say next. He sighed.

"Look Rose I'm sorry for the way I acted 4 years ago. I was confused-", he paused and then continues. "I really just wanted the best for you."

Was he asking for me to go back to him? Reading the question from my mind his expression grew pained.

"I just want to be friends." He says, answering my unspoken question.

He sighed again after a few minutes when I didn't reply. "I'm engaged to Tasha now. She is a wonderful woman." He said gently as if I would break.

The problem is, that is exactly how I feel right now. Every part of me screamed in pain. My heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces. Which is peculiar because I didn't know there was any more of it left to rip. The pain was so intense that I just wanted to curl up into a ball and protect what was left of me.

When Dimitri left I tried my best to protect myself from ever experiencing such pain again. But just when I was finally starting to heal, he came back.

I was so concerned with my pain that I almost missed what he said next. But good thing I didn't because what he said gave me the power to convert my pain into anger once again and save myself from braking down right in front of him.

"..And besides", he continues. "Patrick and you seem happ-" But I cut him off before he could continue with his crazy theory.

"Excuse me Guardian Belikov", I interject icily, startling him with my tone. But I don't care, every part of me woes to hurt him like he's hurt me.

"I'm a busy person, so I'm sorry if I don't want to sit here and listen to your half assed excuses and apologies." At this point I could feel some of spirits darkness entering me through the bond, but I continue.

"Why don't you go and share your feelings with someone who cares." His eyes were now open wide in utter shock.

"Oh and please keep you crazy assumptions to yourself, Pat and I are just friends. Now, if you will excuse me I've got some business to attend to. And by the way apology not accepted!" I finish, at some point in my little rant my voice had grown louder and louder until I was practically yelling in Dimitri's face by the end.

For a moment I considered what I said as being mean, but I brush the thought away. What I said could never amount to what he has made me feel.

I stand up and walk away because I know that if I stay any longer I would break down and I can't let him have the pleasure of seeing how much his presence affected me.

So I leave him sitting their speechless, watching my retreating figure.

**AN: Ok guys so what did you think? Now that the confrontation is out of the way I'm hoping to get on with my plot. I've got it all planned out, so I hope you guys like it and please continue reading and reviewing! Love you guys and I'll be updating soon so watch out for that :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! Once again I want to thank all my wonderful readers you guys are truly amazing! Thank you for all the great reviews :) Please keep it up! Here is CHAPTER 4, I hope you like. Just so you know the part that is in ITALICS, is Rose's dream. Alright so Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. THIS IS JUST MY FANFICTION.**

**CHAPTER 4**

As soon as I close the door to my room and plop myself on my bed. My whole frame starts trembling violently as the sobs rake my body and I don't have any power against them.

My entire being wailed in agony as all the pain and suffering that I kept bottled up for the past 4 years resurface. Cracking my controlled facade that I use so regularly now a days. Finally allowing everyone to see just how much out of control I really am.

A soft knock on my door startles me and I try to compose myself. But come up empty handed. So I tried to get rid of the person.

"Go away", I call. But that only results in the person opening the door and walk towards me.

"Rosie?" Pat asks, concern written all over his voice. Slowly, I turn around and let him see me properly. His eyes automatically soften and he pulls me in to his arms, comforting me.

Pat knew that 4 years ago someone had broken my heart to the extent that it was unrepairable. But he never gave up on me, Adrian and him always tried to cheer me up and get me away from work. They took care of me when I had given up on myself.

Even though he didn't know who had done this to me. He never bugged me for answers. He just held me close while I cried on his shoulder.

Sometimes I would ask him, how he knew what would make me feel better. His face would age as though he was recalling something from the depth of his memory. But his answer was always a sad smile.

So that's what he did this time as well. He sat on my bed with me on his lap, whispering words of comfort while I cried on his shoulder. Never once did he complain, that is just who Patrick is. Sweet, thoughtful and always thinking of others before himself.

Soon my sobs slow down and I am starting to feel drowsy. I look up into Patrick's bottomless blue eyes and whisper a quiet thank you.

His expression changes to a smile as he replies,"Any time." Then he plants a soft kiss on my forehead, places me on my bed and head out to his room with a "Good night Rosie." As I get pulled into a deep slumber.

_It was a cold January night, in New York City. As Carlos, Alexa's guardian, and I went for out final perimeter check of the night, around the Sheraton Hotel, where we were all staying. By we, I mean Lissa, Christian, Alexa, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Pat, 3 other guardians from court and of course Carlos and I._

_The Conta family was hosting a party here, all the Moroi were invited and the boys and I as their guardians. It was our last night here and Carlos and I had first shift._

_We just walked past a dark ally, when a brief flash of light caught my eye. After a minutes inspection, I didn't hear or see anything unusual. So I was about to pass it off as content of my imagination. _

_When I heard footsteps coming from my right. They were almost silent footsteps, very hard to notice but no match for a trained guardians enhanced senses._

_I swiftly motioned to Carlos and pointed for him to take the left and I would take the right. With a quick nod he advanced leftwards. Walking silently so no one could hear him approaching._

_I take out my stake from it place attached to my belt. Body poised in attack form, even though my Strigoi senor (the nausea) wasn't alerting me to any Stirgoi. But its always better to be safe then sorry, right?_

_We both got to the end of the ally at the same time but didn't find anyone there. I did a quick 360 turn, surveying my surroundings but I still came up empty handed. We were just about to call it quits when suddenly, the nausea built in the pit of my stomach._

_Before I could call a warning, 3 Strigoi dropped down on us from above. We both held out own for a few minutes giving and receiving some nice blows, but were soon over powered. These weren't just any Strigoi, they were very old, almost ancient._

_One of them, a tall Brunette, male Strigoi who I heard the others call Hector. Threw Carlos at the wall. I screamed when I heard the horrible crack as Carlos' body made contact with the cement wall. He slowly slid down the wall, on to the ground and didn't move another muscle._

_All the trauma I felt when Mason was murdered in front of me came back. It wasn't as strong because Carlos and my relationship was strictly professional. Where as Mason was a part of me and always will be._

_Either way the sight of Carlos laying there sparked a fire in me. I couldn't let this happen again. With a scream of fury, I elbowed the Strigoi that was holding me down. He was momentarily surprised, so I take the advantage, turn my body and shove my stake as hard as I could into his heart._

_My efforts didn't go to waste because moments later I saw the light in his eyes go dark. Freeing myself from my captors now limp grasp, I face the two remaining Strigoi._

_One of them was, Hector and the other was a dark haired woman, her eyes glowed a bloody shade of red. She also had an aristocratic air to herself. I could tell immediately that she was their leader and wasn't too happy with me killing one of her subjects._

"_Watch it, you daft Dhampir", the women said, her voice so full of authority that it sent a shiver down my spine. _

"_Do you think that you are better then us? You live in the border of the world of the dead and living and you dare pass judgement on my people?" She asked fury burning in every word the left her mouth._

_I just sat there dazed, my eyes open wide in complete horror. As I tried to dis-infer what she was trying to convey by saying all this, with no success._

"_I will give you two options. Come join us and be awakened or watch the world as you know it come to an end. Now decide!" She ordered, looking me intently in the eyes._

"_I will never become one you. You're damned, unnatural." I answer, trying to muster as much confidence in my words as possible._

"_Don't be so quick to judge, child. I'm offering you immortality and freedom from you societies selfish ways. Are you really going to turn that down, to live in the shadows of the Dragomir Princess for the rest of your life? Always throwing yourself in front of her?"She stopped to get my answer but the look on my face and my silence told her that I wasn't about to change my mind._

_She sighed. Surprisingly, a very human sigh. "Alright then, as you wish. But I warn you the tides are shifting. The age of humanity is coming to an end. There are others out there and when they catch you. Don't expect them to be so nice." She finished then turned to Hector and whispered something to him and walked away._

_I just stood there dumb-founded, not knowing what to make of her warning. I was so confused that I didn't notice Hector advancing towards me. Until his fangs were less then an inch away from my neck, but by then it was too late._

**AN: Alright so how was it? Thanks for reading please review, I love reading your opinions! So I hope you liked it and I will be trying to UD soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everybody! First of all I'M SOO SORRY for taking so long to UD. Its just that schools been quiet hectic but I'm back now! So once again THANK YOU to all my wonderful readers! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. THIS IS JUST MY FANFICTION.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning I wake up with a start. My heart is still beating rapidly and I have a killer headache. Taking deep breaths, I think about my dream.

It was about the night that Carlos died. I remember waking up hours later in my hotel room, contemplating if what I saw was a dream or reality.

But the moment I saw Lissa's tear struck face I knew that it wasn't a dream and Carlos was no more. I had once again managed to lose a friend, a comrade right in front of my eyes and couldn't save them. I felt useless and vulnerable and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions or rather lack of.

I have to face Dimitri everyday. The thought of Dimitri brought me back to yesterday and the conversation we had. How could I have said all those things to him? How am I going to face him now, I groan at the thought. But a knock on my door pulls me out of my revery and back into the present.

"Your breakfast is going cold. If you don't hurry Eddie is going to eat it." Lissa called from the hall.

As if on cue my stomach grumbled. I chuckle, I guess some donuts would be good right about now.

Jumping out of bed I head for a warm shower. Then change into my formal guardian uniform, which consists of a pair of long black pants and white blouse. Styling my hair into a tight bun which showed of my Molnija marks. I put on my leather boots, grab my keys, cell phone and then head downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" I call to everyone as I enter the eat in kitchen where everyone is.

A chorus of "good mornings" answer my greetings. But my attention is on the chocolate glazed donut in Eddie's hands. Clearly trying to swipe my breakfast.

"Drop it Buster!" I yell startling him and making him lose his hold on the donut. Quickly, I snatch the donut out of the air before he regains him composure.

Smiling triumphantly, I bite into the donut and sigh with pleasure as the chocolate melts into my mouth sending a rush of sweetness through out my body.

When I open my eyes I see everyone looking at me with amused expressions. I shrug and then walk past a grumbling Eddie and make my self a cup of coffee then turn around to face my friends.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask Lissa while leaning on the kitchen counter and sipping my coffee.

'Well since it's Sunday were going to Church", she answers.

At the mention of Church my eyes automatically travel to where Dimitri is sitting, on the window seat, one of his favourite Western novels in hand. Our eyes lock for an instant remembering that day in the Church and then he quickly redirect his eyes to the book. But it's clear that is attentions is still on the rooms conversations.

"Then later we were hoping to go to Pittsburgh to shop for the Ball!" Lissa continues, getting excited at the mention of the Ball.

"Alright" I nod approvingly. The Ball is a big event for the Moroi. It is held here at Court, every year on the night of Valentines and all the important Moroi are invited.

I check my watch to see the time, it's 8:45pm. "Oh snap!" I say, catching everyone's attention. "I'm going to be late", I answer their questioning gazes, sheepishly pointing to my watch.

Christian snorts from his chair. "What a surprise. Tell me has anyone ever heard of Rose get somewhere on time?" He asks, sarcasm practically dripping from every word.

"Beats me!" Pat pipes in as we walks into the room and walks straight for the coffee machine. What can I say, we guardians need our daily dose of caffeine.

Rolling my eyes I stuff the remainder of my donut in my mouth finish my coffee then pull on my jacket and head for the door.

Half way there, Tasha calls,"Aren't you coming to Church Rose?" Seriously I know that I said I liked Tasha but she is seriously starting to make me doubt my earlier feelings.

I turn around to face everyone, they were all watching me. I catch Dimitri's eyes and could tell that he wants to know my answer.

"I've got some work to do but I'll be back for shopping", I answer passively. Truth is I haven't been to Church since what happened with Dimitri that last time. I've got nothing against Church's, it's more the memories that I'm trying to avoid. But now and specially since Dimitri is back. I know it's only a matter of time before my past returns to haunt me. Not that it doesn't already.

My eyes still locked on Dimitri's I see a flash of understanding in them, and I know instantly that he knows my real reason. Because soon enough his expression changed into one of remorse.

But it is too late to regret everything. So with one last glance I say bye to everyone and walk out into the cold February air.

**AN: So there you go! I hope that answered some of the questions that Chapter 4 brought about. I'm sorry if its too short. I will be updating soon! So please continue reading and reviewing my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everybody! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! It's a pleasure to write for you guys! So here is Chapter 6, it's a little short but I'll make chapter 7 longer! This chapter has a little of Adrian so I hope you like it! Read and Review please!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. THIS IS JUST MY FANFICTION.**

**Chapter 6**

The Guardian Headquarters is an enormous 6 story, 19th century marble building. Located right in the heart of the Court.

It took me a good 10 minutes to get there from Lissa's place. With only 5 minutes to spare I signed in and head to my first meeting of the day.

There have been many Strigoi attacks lately. From mass murders to little scares. It has been driving the Moroi population into a state of frenzy. And even worse, was that they were slowly getting closer to Court.

At around 12:00 the meeting finally came to an end. I started towards my little office on the third floor, nursing a major headache from 3 hours of attentively listening to people bickering. The office is small and cramped but it's mine and I have worked really hard to earn my own space. Before I could analyze the room properly, my phone started vibrating. Long Distance.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey there, Little Dhampir! Miss me?"

"Adrian!" I squeal. "How are you? How's Mia, and my Godchild? How do you like Miami?" I demanded, Adrian and Mia asked me a few months ago, if I would like to be Adrian Jr's Godmother. So of course I said yes! They are currently on vacation in Miami.

He chuckled, "One at a time Little Dhampir. Were all good. Miami is beautiful maybe I'll bring you with us next time! Now tell me, how have been.?

"Well, Dimitri is back", I answer.

"Oh..." he said seemingly caught off guard. "Are you ok?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"I'm alright Adrian. Don't worry! But I've got to go. Enjoy yourselves and come back soon!"

"Alright Rose, you take care." He replied.

Adrian was such a great friend after Dimitri left. He was there for me even though he knew that we could never be together. I would always be Dimitri's, even if he didn't want me anymore.

I knew that Adrian deserved someone better. So when Mia and him started dating I was happy for them. He could finally get the love he deserved because even though I loved him it wasn't as much as he loved me and we both knew that.

But even after all these the drama, if anything our relationship has grown. Soo deep that it challenges that of Lissa and I's.

Anyways back to the present. I sit down on my seat behind my desk and for the first time notice the pile of letter that lay on my desk. But only one really caught my attention.

My heart rate accelerated as I picked it up. It had a red envelop and I can't help but notice the shade of the red. It was blood red, and inside was a note.

"The world shall bath in mortal blood

As their era comes to and end

A knew era shall begin

As the creatures of the night rise"

My hands start shaking as I read the note. What is this supposed to mean? Ever since that night, when Carlos died. I have been receiving these anonymous letters. I remember what the woman Strigoi said to me. _"..The age of humanity is coming to an end.." _

A deep throat clearing snapped my attention from the letter and to my visitor. I had been so engrossed in the letter that I hadn't noticed Dimitri standing behind. With a perfect view of the letter from over my shoulder.

Slowly realization sets in and I jump out of my seat and spin around to face him. Making sure to keep the letter behind my back.

"Roza?" He asked, genuinely concerned, "What does that mean?"

I sigh, suddenly feeling so tired. I'm not sure what I was feeling tired of. "I don't know", I answer, simply and truthfully. Even after many sleepless nights I still don't have the answer.

He slowly manoeuvred around me and took the letter out of my hands to read. Sitting back down I watch him read and reread trying to distinguish what it meant.

I allow myself get lost once again, in his beautiful features. His broad shoulders, his light brown hair that he had opted to leave open today. His bottomless brown eyes and his lushes lips. I watched as his lips turned up in a smile. Confused I looked up into his face only to see him watching me.

Blushing slightly, I redirect my eyes to my desk. Which might I add was in need of some serious organizing.

"So.. um did you need something?" I ask finally building the courage to look up at him again.

"Yes, I came by to get you. Everybody is ready for the trip." He replied with a hint of a smile still tugging on his lips.

"Alright then. Lets go!" I say and we both head towards Lissa's house side by side. In a comfortable silence, that I thought I had ruined last night with my little rant.

**AN: So what did you think? Please review. Chapter 7 will be up soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heyy everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews my story hit 90 reviews yesterday! So I'm very thankful you guys make me want to drop everything and write! So I hope that you continue to like my story! OK, now in the beginning of the chapter I have a PIC OF ROSE'S OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE for you guys to check out if you'd like!Anyways here is Chapter 7 I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. THIS IS JUST MY FANFICTION.**

**CHAPTER 7**

When we arrived at Lissa's everyone was ready to go. So I ran up to my room and changed into a pare of casual blue ripped skinny jeans, that Lissa bought me in one of her many shopping trips. With a white t-shirt I bought when we went to Paris. I put on some make up, my Betsy Johnson Effile Tower earrings, a skull bracelet I got from Patrick. Left my hair down pulled on my leather jacket, boot and I am ready to go.**(outfit on profile)**

We all climbed into the van waiting for us outside the house. With Pat driving, Eddie in the passenger seat and the Moroi in the middle, already chatting away. That left Dimitri and I the back seat.

As we sat there side by side on our way to a shopping trip. I couldn't help but remember back when we were still at St. Vladmirs and Dimitri was still my Mentor. The time when we went shopping together even though I was on guard duty then, as I am know. That is one of my most treasured memories. Actually, all of the moments I spent with Dimitri are.

With a small smile I look side ways at Dimitri. What I see made my heart skip a beat. He was asleep. Which surprised me because it's not everyday you catch Dimitri sleeping. Specially with such a beautiful expression on his face. He looked serene and happy.

Feeling much better, I make myself comfortable in my seat for the 2 hour drive to Pittsburgh. Being careful not to wake Dimitri up.

The sound of the car horn jolts me awake. With a start, I reach for my stake on instinct then look up to see the amused expressions on my friends.

Now calmed down, I put my stake away and look confusedly to my side. There sat Dimitri, with an equally confused expression on his face.

I finally comprehend what everyone thinks is soo funny. Some how during our sleep both me and Dimitri had ended up in each others arms. Snuggling together.

Blushing a little I get out of the van and put on my guardian mask, trying to look in control. And from the corner of my eyes I could see, that is what Dimitri is trying to do also. But I could see a hint of a mischievous smile on his lips. Since when is Dimitri mischievous!

Trying to get myself back into guardian mode which before Dimitri's return was not so hard.

I look around at the group and notice Tasha unhappily looking Dimitri up and down as if she was trying to see and hear what he was thinking.

"You know Rose It's been a while since I've seen you sleep so soundly." Lissa said with a happy expression on her face. Not caring that there was others listening.

I know what she was hinting at. Since Dimitri left 4 years ago, I have been having nightmares every night. Yes, I know that's quiet a lot of nightmares.

I nod briskly and turn away from everyone, leading the way to the mall. I try to think about anything but of Dimitri's eyes watching me. He obviously wants us to elaborate on what Lissa meant. But that's a story for another time.

A good 3 hours and a few thousand dollars later the Moroi finally decided to eat dinner. Since I missed lunch I am famished.

Sitting down in our food court table we all dug in while Tasha and Lissa talked about there purchases taking a bite of there salads every so often. Tasha bought a beautiful blue silky dress that hugged her figure perfectly and matched her eyes. While Lissa bought a light creamy pink dress that had pearl beading. It was perfect for her and it looked equally good on her!

Of course there is no dress for me. Since the Ball is for Moroi only and because I am Lissa's guardian I'm supposed to be on duty at that time. I guess it's one of the things that comes with the job. The last time that I remember wearing a dress was in Adrian and Mia's wedding, where Lissa and I were the Maids of Honor. Which was 2 years ago so I'm sure you get the picture.

"Oh I wish you could be my date Dimka!" Tasha wined. "They should accept it, after all you are my fiancee."

Dimitri looked up from his plate of food a little startled. He gave Tasha a warm smile, then he looked across the table at me. Why was he looking at me? I didn't say anything so I look away and see Patrick studying me and Dimitri with a peculiar expression.

I know that I should probably tell him about Dimitri. Specially since he'll probably find out anyways. But I just can't bring myself to do it because if I told him, then it would mean reliving all of my past memories and I just can't do it. At least not now.

A small tap on my shoulder brought me back to the present. I looked down to see Alexa.

"I'm sleepy Aunty Rose." She said groggily.

Smiling lovingly, I pick her up and sit her on my lap gently stroking her hair. She snuggles closer to me. Making herself comfortable and soon enough her breathing deepens signalling that she has fallen asleep.

Sitting, back on my chair, I move a piece of her hair away from her closed eye lids and watch her sleep peacefully.

I slowly noticed that the tables conversation had ended and everyone was now watching me.

Why does this keep happening?

Tasha was looking at Dimitri, I've known for a long time that she wanted a family. Specially one with Dimitri but I still couldn't help but feel a stab of pain. Because I knew that I could never give him one.

But beside Tasha, Dimitri wasn't returning her look. He was watching me with longing eyes.

The eyes of a man in love. But wasn't Tasha the one he loved?

"Aww look at that, Rosie's such a good mommy." Christian said with a hint of honesty in his tone. His comment brought a smile on everyone's face.

Mommy... I never thought about being one.

Once everyone finished eating. We went back to shopping this time it was for the boys.

With Alexa still asleep in my arms I took the far guard, while Pat took near. Being Alexa's Guardian Dimitri joined me as well.

Making sure to keep everyone with in sight. We walked quietly. After a few moments I finally break the silence.

"I'm sorry", I say.

He looked side ways at me questioningly. "For what?" He asked.

"Last night, I said some mean things", I reply meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

" It's alright Roza", he said with one of his bright smiles.

"So.. how about it," He looked at me confused. "Want to be friends?" I asked.

I know your probably wondering friends, really? I'm thinking that to but I don't know, it's just, I know that I lost Dimitri but I can't bear to lose him completely. Even if it means the only way to keep him is to be friends with him and watch him get married with Tasha. I realize now that even with the pain that it will cause me, I still want to be a part of his life.

Looking up into his chiseled face, I wait for his answer.

**AN: Soo? What do you think? I hope you like it! Anyways I got loads of HW and a few tests this week but I'll probably update on Friday or on the weekend. No promises but I'll try my best! So please continue Reading and Reviewing! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm back with another Chapter. As always I want to Thank my wonderful readers I enjoy reading you reviews so please keep sending them. When Love Doesn't Fade has passed 100 reviews! Yay! *Applause* :) Now so this chapter is pretty long and action packed so I hope you like it! Read and Review please! Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

I was starting to get nervous, waiting for his answer. He looked at me for a moment, and I could feel myself flush under Dimitri's intense stare. The light was dancing in his beautiful brown eyes. Slowly, he moved towards me closing the gap between us and putting me in a position where I almost couldn't breathe.

My heart beat picked up as every nerve in my body became aware of him. His scent, sent shivers down my spine. It has been so long since we had stood this close to each other. And it felt good to be standing underneath his protective shadow once again. I felt safe for once in so many years.

I blinked to get myself out of my revery. And watched as Dimitri brought his head down to the side of my face and quietly whispered "Friends", his voice deep and husky.

I gasp when I feel his warm breathe on my neck. Slowly I turn around, only to be met with Dimitri's bright smile. A smile that I'd never seen before. It was one of pure joy and it made me so happy to know that I was the one who brought such a beautiful expression on his handsome face.

We stood there for a few more minutes. Frozen, not caring about what others thought. I wanted this moment to last forever.

But as always it was too good to last. A throat clearing brought us back to the present and we both automatically took a step backwards. I looked around to find the source of the disruption and was met with Tasha's tearful eyes.

She gave us one last glance then turned on her heel and walked away. Dimitri reached out a hand to stop her but was unsuccessful, so he followed her trying to catch up not sparing me another glance.

I sigh and look down at the little angel in my arms and hide my head in her dark hair trying to comfort myself. I had once a again let myself hope without even meaning to.

Soon enough everyone was done shopping. So we were all headed to the van. A sort of gloom had settled on our chattering group. Everyone could feel the difference. Tasha was unusually quiet and Dimitri was watching her concern written all over his face.

Trying to keep myself from causing any more problems I settled at the back of the group keeping my distance from everyone and did the only thing I could do. I put myself in my guardian mode and tried to forget. As we exited the Mall, I noticed that it had gotten dark outside. I quietly handed Alexa over to Christian and started checking the perimeter making sure everything was safe.

We were only a few steps away from the car with me bringing up the rear when suddenly I felt the nausea rise.

I spun around to face my attacker, only to be hit up side the head with a bat. I fell down, my vision started to blur and I could feel blood trickling down my forehead. My head is pounding with excruciating pain.

"Strigoi!" I call in a strained voice, trying to warn everyone.

But the Strigoi didn't make a move on them. He just bent down over me and whispered in a sickly voice.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-"

He didn't finish what he was going to say because at that moment Dimitri came rushing from his side and headbutted him off me.

I wrap my arms around my head trying to decrease the pain so I could at least get up from my vulnerable position on the ground. From where I lay I could see Pat and Eddie rushing the Moroi into the van.

"Rose!" Lissa cried, her voice filled with pain. Out of all the fights I've been in nothing like this had ever happened to me. At least, not in front of Lissa.

"No", I call when I see her side step Eddie and rush towards me. Clenching my fist so hard that my nails bit into my palms. I hoisted my self up and positioned myself in front of Lissa just in time to receive the second Strigoi's blow hit me on the spine.

With one hand I pushed Lissa into Pats arms and pull out my stake with the other, to deal with the Strigoi.

The Strigoi was tall and skinny obviously a Moroi before he was turned. I try to kick him but he dodges me then falls to the ground and kicked my feet out from under me.

With a thud, I land on the hard cemented ground once again. Picking my self up slowly, I start circling the Strigoi. Looking for an opening to drive my stake through his icy heart. But find no such luck. He was smart and covered his chest really well.

I fake a right and swipe my stake across his left cheek causing him to scream in pain. Then quickly using the opening knee him in the gut. But he was still covering his chest.

Frustrated we went back to circling each other again. Then suddenly, the Strigoi burst into flames. Not wasting any time I quickly drive my stake through his heart and feel him slump. Then fall down along with him to the ground. All the adrenaline that had built up in me, left and I was struggling to stay conscious.

From my position on the ground I could see Dimitri fighting the first Strigoi. They were fighting on the equal level both sending and receiving blows.

This Strigoi was a Dhampir before he was awakened and he was old which made him even harder to kill.

Dimitri punched the Strigoi hard in the jaw, possibly breaking it. Then quickly advanced to kick him in the stomach, causing the Strigoi to trip and fall. But he quickly resurfaced sending a powerful round house kick in Dimitri's way. Which Dimitri just barely missed.

Dropping to all fours Dimitri kicked the Strigoi in the knee bringing about a horrible cracking sound as his foot connected with the Strigoi's knee. The Strigoi fell to the ground with an agonizing cry and Dimitri quickly staked him.

Once he made sure that both of the Strigoi were dead Dimitri ran over to me. Picked me up then started jogging towards the van.

"Roza!" He asked, his voice high and worried all the unease from a few minutes ago forgotten. I winced, my head felt like it would explode and every movement hurt.

"Dimitri", I say in a quiet voice not having any energy for anything louder. "Lissa?" I ask.

"She's in the car, hold on Rose. There is a hospital a few minutes away from here." He replied voice cracking.

"Rose! Oh my g-d." Lissa rushed at me once Dimitri got into the van. Lissa stretched her hand towards me as if to heal me. But I jerked away.

"No Lissa", I said trying to build as much authority in my voice as possible. I could see her ready to argue. "Don't." Then I turned to cough. I was starting to feel drowsy again.

"Drive to the nearest Hospital. Stay with me Roza", Dimitri ordered.

"I'm trying Comrade", I replied blinking furiously trying to keep conscious.

The use of his old nickname made him smile, a sad smile. "Roza", he whispered into my hair as he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

My heart rate accelerated at the touch of his lips on my skin, causing him to chuckle. He still had the same affect on me.

"Shit Rose, are you ok?" Asked Christian from the front seat.

I don't even bother to try and turn around to face him knowing that it would be one painful ordeal. So I answer from my place in Dimitri's lap.

"Hanging on" I answer my voice hoarse. "Thanks for the help Chris." I say, really meaning it. Ever since the attack on 's, where Christian and I worked together to protect the school. Our relationship has grown to one of a brother and sisters. Though neither of us ever said it out loud, we still looked out and stood up for each other.

The van came to a stop and Dimitri immediately jumped out of it, with me in his arms and raced into the emergency room. The drowsiness was getting to me. I turn my head into Dimitri's clothed chest and catch a whiff of his after shave. By now his t-shirt was soaking with my blood.

Scared, that the drowsiness that had been doing nothing but getting stronger. Would take me under without my consent, I try to say something, anything.

"Dimitri" I say, so quietly that I'm surprised that he even heard me.

"Shh Roza not much longer now", he replied as he put me down on the stretcher. "Hold on for a little bit longer."

"I can't Dimitri", I answer. Trying to get a proper look at him before the darkness consumes me but all I could see is his outline. "I-" ...love you. But I fell into the darkness before I could finish what I wanted to say.

**AN: Dan.. Dan.. Dan.. lol :) So what do you think? I'm just going to say one thing. I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY JUST YET! Thanks for reading please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back. I'M SOO SORRY for not updating. It's just schools been so crazy and with mid-terms and stuff. So I'm sorry. THANK YOU so much for continuing to read my story even with my lack of updating and PLEASE keep reading my story I really appreciate your input. I love you guys hope you enjoy and look out for another chapter very soon :) R&R**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES. THIS IS JUST MY FANFICTION.**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up the next morning with a start. I was in one the Courts hospital rooms. My hair was a tangled mess and I was sweating all over. My body was shaking violently from the memory of my dream.

It was the same dream I'd been having for the past 4 years. They never changed. _I was always hanging off the bridge in Russia, with Dimitri only a few steps away. He just stood there watching me, as the dark shadowy figures rose from what should have been the water and reached up to pull me under._

"_Dimitri Help!" I called._

"_Love Fades Roza... Mine Has", he replies and watches as the Shadows finally reaches me and pulls me down._

"It was just a dream", I whisper to myself. Trying to sooth my nerves, which were standing on edge.

"What was just a dream?" Asks a male voice.

I double over in shock and almost hit my head on the headboard of the hospital bed. But was stopped when Dimitri put his hand in between my head and the board.

I had been so absorbed in my dream that I hadn't noticed my company. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I answer, "Nothing", without looking at him.

Sighing as if he knew that was the best answer he would get from me. He backed up a few steps and stood at the foot of my bed. Watching me silently in that way of his.

Slowly, all the memories from the night before came rushing back to me. Causing a light blush to set on my face. What was happening to me? The Guardian Rose Hathaway was blushing.

But I couldn't help it. Had I really confessed the feeling that I had been keeping locked away even from myself, to Dimitri? What was I thinking confessing to an engaged man?

The problem is, I know exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking that, "I'm going to die and this would be my last chance to ever tell him how I really feel." I let out a long sigh, all this thinking was giving me a headache.

But luckily, at that moment Lissa entered the room. Sparing me from my thoughts and Dimitri's ever so watchful gaze.

"Rose!" She squealed, " How are you feeling?"

I chuckle, "I'm fine Liss, calm down." Slowly my smile turns into a frown. "What were you thinking running back?" I scowled.

"Well... you were.. um", she stuttered. But was interrupted when the doctor entered the room along with everyone else. I noticed that Tasha walked right up to Dimitri's side and wrapped her arms around him protectively while he smiled down at her.

Trying to act nonchalant, I turn my attention to the Doctor.

"Hello Miss Hathaway, I'm Dr. Collins", He introduced himself. After running a few tests he told me that I had a concussion and 2 broken ribs. Therefore I should take it easy for a while.

I nodded at everything he said wishing that it would end soon so I could leave. The distant smell of hospital disinfectant was making me a little queasy. And that's exactly what happened after prescribing me some pain medicine which Dimitri dutifully went to get. I was discharged.

Back in Court and a good day of bed rest later, I was back to business. Even with a Dhampirs advanced healing time my 2 broken ribs were just as broken as they were a day ago. Maybe a little less painful but painful enough.

Nevertheless I can't stay away from my duties any longer. After all _they come first._ Sucking it up, I got up from bed and got ready to go for a quick run before I went on duty.

I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white sports bra, pulled on my favourite hoody, grabbed an apple and walked out of the house.

The Court gym was completely different from that of . It was at least 10 times larger and equipped with all the best exercise mats and machines etc.

I waved at all the guardians inside the gym as I walked passed them towards the field outside. It was a cold February morning, but once I started running I didn't have to worry about it. As my body muscles all worked to keep me warm while I ran.

I never really liked it when Dimitri made me run everyday back in St. Vlads. But soon enough I came to understand his reasoning. Running was important and I really understood its extent of importance in Spokane.

However outside the guardian reasons. I just enjoyed running. It helped me calm down and I really needed that sometimes.

I was just finishing up with my tenth lap when I felt someone catch up with me. "Hello Roza!" Dimitri said as he slowed down to keep in pace with me.

"Hey there Comrade", I said kind of taken by surprise from his sudden appearance. "Enjoying a morning run?"

He gave me a little smile as we ran together. It felt nice running with him. It felt like old times, when we were still in and he was my Mentor. When things still made sense and I was still that careless Rose.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"As good as knew", I answered. But my breathes were starting to come in huffs and my broken ribs were started to ache again. The injury has really gotten to me.

He looked at me concern radiant in his eyes. But before he could address of any of his concern his phone went off. He flashed me an apologetic smiles and waved me goodbye as he walked away.

Sighing, I shook my head a little and continued running. After a good 30 minutes of running, I walked back to Lissa's house.

The house was a buzz with activity when I got there. Eddie and Christian were watching TV, while Lissa and Tasha were discussing details about the Ball. I didn't notice either Dimitri or Patrick as I walked through the house towards my room.

After taking a nice hot shower, I changed into my guardian uniform. Even though I still had about an hour left before my shift started.

Leaving my room I walk down the hall and passed the recreation room, when I heard a girly high pitched laughter. Smiling to my self, I walk inside suddenly knowing exactly where Pat was.

Sure enough there he was in the corner of the room down on one knee addressing _Queen_ Alexa, who sat on her throne.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of me. Suddenly, I caught a flicker of movement from the edge of my sight.

Patrick and Alexa weren't the only ones in the room. No, there, just on the right of Alexa stood non other then, Dimitri.

I watched speechless. Dimitri was dressed as a Knight. Standing protectively beside the Alexa. My heart started to swell as I noticed how accurate everyone was when they labelled him the _Russian G-d. _

I always knew Pat to be the one who loved to play with children. But I never thought of Dimitri as the type to dress up in a costume and play with children. Sure I always knew that he loved children, but I didn't see it for myself until now.

I felt a tear fall on my cheek as I blinked. What was going on with me these days. I kept on doing stuff so unlike myself.

But every minute that I spent around Dimitri, I noticed something that I could never give him. Like children. Things that Tasha could give him.

Wiping all the thoughts from my mind, I turn around to leave. But not fast enough because at that moment Alexa noticed me. "Aunty Rose!" She squealed in delight and ran into my arms.

"Careful", I said when I felt her leg hit my rib causing me to bite my lip in order to keep myself from gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry Aunty Rose, did I hurt you?" Alexa asked innocently. Her beautiful green eyes already starting to water. Like her mother, Alexa couldn't bear the thought of causing someone pain.

"Of course not Princess, Aunty's tough remember?" I replied tapping her on the nose with my index finger making her giggle.

I look over her head at Dimitri and Pat. Both of whom wore worried expression. "I'm fine", I reassured them. "Now come on lets go get some food before I leave."

"Where you going?" Pat asked as he got up from his earlier position and walked towards me.

"Duty calls," I replied pointing at my uniform with one hand while trying to balance Alexa on the other.

"But you just got back from the hospital less then a day ago", Dimitri joined the conversation. Disapproval clear in his tone, and from what I could see Patrick agreed with him.

I gave them both a little smile and waved off there concern. "Are you guys doubting my awesomeness?" I asked with a little laugh.

Patrick sighed noticing that I wasn't going to change my mind and walked past me leading the way to the kitchen.

"Come on", I said to Dimitri as I followed Pat out.

**AN: So once again Sorry and Thank u! Please R&R! Plus next chapter to be up soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is Chapter 10. Please don't judge. I'm not done with it yet as I've been saying for a quiet a while. I know where I'm going so please just keep reading there is only a few more chapters left. So ENJOY!**

**DISCLIMERS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY RICHELLE MEAD DOES. THIS JUST MY FANFICTION.**

**Chapter 10**

Lunch was a lively affair. Everyone including myself were in a good mood, eating and laughing.

Eddie and Pat had long since finished their food and were now arm wrestling. Christian and I were betting on who would win. While Lissa and Tasha chatted away sending amused smiles our way every now and then.

Amidst all the chattering was Dimitri sitting in his seat quietly with Alexa on his lap. Who after the play where Dimitri was the Knight had taken a liking to him.

I could see why, wherever Dimitri went he made people smile. Wasn't that one of the reason why I fell in love with him all those years ago?

Soon enough lunch was over and everyone went there ways. I was about to leave since I was going to be on duty in less then 10 minutes. When I noticed that I didn't have my phone with me.

I jogged slowly down the hall glancing at ever room I passed, looking for any sign of my cellphone. I noticed my phone on the table when I got to the recreation room. Of course, I should have known. It must have fallen out out of my pocket when I was here earlier.

Shaking my head I walk inside and bend down over the table to pick up phone. When I heard sounds coming from behind me.

I turn around and to my absolute horror. There stood Tasha and Dimitri bound together in a fierce kiss. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly and he didn't seem to mind.

I felt something break inside me. All those times that Dimitri and I kissed ran in my memory. But that's exactly what they were. Memories never to happen again. Memories that I should have forgotten years ago.

I felt like I had been slapped. Which is stupid really. Everything that I was feeling at the moment was stupid because Dimitri and I were no longer together. Heck he was engaged.

My breathes were started to come in slow shudders. My chest had become so tight that I felt like my lungs were going to burst.

I wanted to leave I wanted to run. Run away from this life, these feeling and most of all I wanted to run away from him.

But I couldn't. My feet were planted to the ground. I stood frozen watching the love of my life make out with his fiance.

"_Stop it Rose", I told my self. "Its non of your business. Get out of there."_

Suddenly unfrozen, I turn to leave. But I was too late because at that moment Tasha noticed me. She quickly broke away from Dimitri, blushing she addressed me." Oh.. Rose?", She asked awkwardly.

Crap, closing my eyes I pulled myself together and made myself act like what I saw right now didn't affect me in any way. Slowly I turned towards them, a sheepish look on my face. "Sorry I was looking for my phone", I said while point at my phone with my hand.

"I'll be going now.. sorry." My eyes moved to Dimitri. Who's face was a mask of horror, shock and pain? I could see that he was trying to regain his composure. But couldn't.

I walked as fast as I could out of the room and out of the house. Not stopping to say bye to anyone.

That day I was late for work. The first time since I was 18 years old.

When I got there Hans was already there. " Your late Hathaway", he barked. Even after being the next Queens best friend and not to mention an established guardian. I still had Hans there to boss me around whenever I messed up.

However I didn't feel like arguing with him today so I apologized and started patrolling the perimeter of the court.

I pushed all my thoughts out of my head and focused on the task at hand. Knowing that thinking about anything else other then my duties wouldn't do me or anyone else any good.

Six hours later I walked out of the Guardian building after reporting to Hans and signing myself out.

The sky was starting to lighten as the sun rose. With out my duties to keep my thoughts at bay all my earlier feelings were coming back.

So I went to my little sanctuary. It's a small clearing in the very far end of Court. There sits a forgotten fountain, surrounded by tall evergreen trees.

Not many people knew about this place and I wanted to keep it that way. I quietly sat on the edge on the fountain and pulled out a cigarette.

I watched as the sun rose over the horizon. Letting myself be relished in the suns rays. It's been so long since I had seen the sun properly. And being Lissa's guardian didn't really help.

Soon Pat appeared. He was one of the only people who actually knew of this place. I guess he knew I'd be here, when he saw that my shift had finished and I still didn't return.

When he saw me he didn't' hesitate. He just came sat beside me and took me in his arms. But I didn't cry. I don't think I had any more tear left. So I stayed there in his arms letting the sun wash over us.

"You know I was in love once", Pat said after a while.

"I know", I replied.

"She was my brother, Aurthur's student. Back when we were still in school." He looked over my head towards the horizon as he recalled everything. I could tell that it was hard for him.

"It's okay, you don't have to." I said quietly hugging him closer. He looked at me for a few seconds then kissed the top of my head and continued.

"Savannah, she was wonderful. So full of life. She was brilliant and loved to fight. We first met in grade 7, when she beat me in sparing." He smiled. "And after that we were inseparable. We did everything together.

"Soon enough around grade 9 we started developing feelings for each other. It took me a whole year to work up the courage to ask her out. It was during the Homecoming Dance and I felt so bad because I had been too scared to ask her. So she came to the dance with someone else. I was mopping around when she came to sit beside me. And we just clicked." He continued.

"All through out High School we were together, even got crowned Homecoming King and Queen a few time." He chuckled at the memory, making me smile.

"But after graduation she got assigned to the same Budica family as Aurthur."

Suddenly my back went stiff. Oh g-d. Aurthur's charges. 4 years ago, Arthur Schoenberg and his charges, the Budica family. Were the victims of a Strigoi attack in which no one survived. No moroi and no guardian.

He shook his head at me with a sad smile. "I got assigned to an Ivashkov who lived in Austria. We continued our relationship though. Keeping in touch by sending letter and weekly phone calls."

His face hardened, "And then I heard about the attack. I rushed over here only to find the entire family and guardian team dead. But she was missing.

"I beat myself up over it for weeks and then news came that Savannah was alive and in the hospital. Apparently my brother had used the last of his strength to protect her." My eyes were starting to water. I always knew that there was a tragic story hidden inside of him.

A single tear fell from his eyes as he continued,''The Strigoi had taken her hostage. But somehow managed to escape. I was overjoyed at the news. When I got to the hospital she was there. Wrapped in her bed. Her whole body was bruised and there were signs of fangs on her neck."

He started to shudder under the weight of his memories. As his tears fell down his face freely. I had never seen Patrick so upset.

"But when she woke up, she wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't even look at me. I kept wondering what I did to make her not want to have anything to do with me. Then one day I came to visit her only to find an empty room with no signs of Savannah ever being there. Except for the note on the bed side table. I must have read the note a thousand times because I still remember every word in it.

"She didn't love me, in fact she said that she hated me and wanted me to stay away from her." He continued, wiping his arm over his face trying to get rid of the tears.

My own eyes were full of them. I felt so horrible, all this time he comforted me and was always there for me. He knew exactly when I needed him but I was never there for him.

"So that's what I did, that's what I'm doing." He finished.

"Where is she now Patty?" I asked determined to find her and talk some sense into her.

He gave me a little smile, ''I don't know." And I could see that he knew exactly what I wanted to do and didn't want me to do it. "I sometimes think about maybe moving on. But every time I try, I can't."

I knew what he meant. After all I had tried so hard to get over Dimitri. I dated Adrian about an year until I finally understood that it was useless and I was just hurting him.

"But Rosie, maybe it is time to move on." His eyes were bright with determination. "I waited for her, like you waited for him. Maybe we should finally accept our fate and move on... Lets move on.. together." He finished.

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. I had nothing to say. I knew that he loved me the same way that I loved him. Like a brother and sister.

But I also understood what he meant. We had both lost the only person that we could truly ever love with our whole heart.

I nod as a single tear falls from eyes and onto our laps. He slowly pulls me towards him and our lips meet.

**AN: OK SO REMEMBER WHAT I SAID B4 IM NOT DONE JUST HOLD ON. R&R. THNX FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi everyone. First of all I'M SORRY I haven't updated in like forever but I didn't forget u its just life has been really busy and school too. So ya here is the chapter hope you enjoy. THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR CONTINUESLY READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY I APPRECIATE IT. **

**Chapter 11**

When we part he gives me a sweet smile and holds me tightly. We sit like that silently for a while. Both lost in our own thoughts. Finally the cold catches up with us and we are forced to leave our little sanctuary and return home. To life and its problems.

Sighing, I stand up and pull my coat tightly around me. All this time I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed when the snow had started to fall. I looked around me, at the beautiful scenery that had formed in front of me. A light sheet of snow covered everything.

The angel figurine of the fountain was glistening and beautiful as ever. I felt a robust snow flake land on my cheek as I watched. It slowly melted, until all that was left of it was a drop of water.

Smiling slightly I brush the droplet from my cheek and start to walk slowly taking in every little detail. I felt Pat following close behind me and just the thought made me feel safe.

When we finally reached the house we were both freezing and tired from the walk. Which was

only made harder by the snow. Pat soon bid me goodnight and went up the stairs to his room. While I slowly felt my way in the dark to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate to warm myself up a little.

Once I had my hot chocolate in hand I sat down by the window with a blanket around me for warmth. With all of the days activities I didn't think I could fall asleep even if I tried. Sighing, I rested my head in my hands. That's when a flicker of movement caught my eye.

Who could possibly be outside at this time? Confused and a little intrigued I got up and walked over to the porch door. My hot chocolate forgotten. I opened the door slightly just enough for me to slide through and not allow too much of the cold air to get inside.

Right on cue, a gust of cold air hit me the moment I stepped outside. Reminding me that I was still in my indoor clothes. Well it's not like I was going to be long. I'm just going to take a little look around and then I'll be right back, I told myself. Wrapping my arms around myself trying to warm up my already freezing body as much as possible.

I started looking around the house for any sign of who was out here just a moment ago. It wasn't that hard to find a clue though. Thanks to the snow I soon found a trail of footsteps and decided to follow them.

In almost no time I found myself in Lissa's dock. Only a few steps away from where I sat on the first night of Dimitri's return. But this time I wasn't the one sitting on the dock chair consumed in thoughts. This time, it was Dimitri.

He sat leaning back on the chair and looking up in the bright sky above. His eyebrows were pinched in deep thought. He was wearing his infamous leather duster and he really did look like a cow boy from one his much loved western novels. Just the thought brought a slight smile on my lips.

He sensed my presence as I slowly approached. Causing his body became a little stiff, and in no time his guardian mask was back up. This moment felt so familiar. Like all those times I found him with his guard down back in St. Vlads but he always made sure that it was back on before I got a good glimpse of the real him, the loving him.

Even now that we are both technically at the same level, he obviously still felt the need to put on his mask around me. It kind of hurt me to see that even after all the things we have been through together this was his reaction to me.

But I can't really blame him, things had changed. And they were continually changing. But none of these changes were bringing us any closer. We were being pushed away from each other. And every time one of us built up the guts to try and fix up the big gashing hole that now stood between us, things ended up even more messed up then they were before.

Now that he was fully aware of my presence I didn't see the point of just standing and watching from a far. Specially when I knew that he was watching me too. Even with his back turned he was still watching my every move. Its what we guardians do and Dimitri is one of the best.

" Aren't you cold?" I asked, just as another cold gust of wind hit me causing me to shiver in my long sleeved black shirt and pants.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" He replied as he stood up from his seat and slowly turned around to face me. The first thing I noticed was that he looked tired. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and his hair was messy. In all the time that I have known Dimitri, I've never seen him look like this. With some closer inspection I saw that I was right, the cold had indeed gotten to him but I don't think he had noticed until now. His hands, nose and cheeks were red from the chill. Making it obvious that he'd been outside for quiet a long time.

"Not really", I say trying to sound nonchalant but my efforts are sent down the drain as another strong wind causes my teeth to chatter from the shear chill. I see a hint of a smile pass over Dimitri's lips as he watches me. Rolling my eyes at him I move toward a tree hoping to get out of the winds way. "So what are you doing here so late?" I ask curiously.

"Just thinking", he answered after a moment and directed his gaze back out at the lake in front of him. Allowing a distant expression to settle over him. After another moment of silence in which I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He redirected his gaze and settled it on me, catching me by surprise. I tried to busy myself with something and when I found nothing I settled on staring at my hands. But soon the sound of his voice took me out of my momentary discomfort and back to the present.

"About earlier", he paused and scratched his head a little making his hair to point in different directions. "With me and Tasha... I don't know...", he continued looking even more lost then he did before. "I just-"

"Dimitri", I said, interrupting him. Truthfully, I didn't want to hear what he was thinking when he was kissing Tasha and it shouldn't effect me anyways. I mean I just promised Pat that I would get over Dimitri and start a new relationship with him. So I can't just go around feeling hurt every time he becomes intimate with his fiance. Or can I? Shaking my head to clear it from all the thoughts, I continue.

"Listen, you don't have to give me an explanation. She is your fiance, I understand okay. Don't worry about it", I say trying to sound solemn as possible. Because it's true it shouldn't bother me.

At the mention of _fiance_ Dimitri flinches a little bit and then his expression hardens a little bit. "Are you telling me that you don't care?" He asks a little harshly, which catches me by surprise and I stand there dumbfounded. Where did that come from? Does he mean that it matters to him if I cared or not? But why? Is it possible that he still cares about me...

Dimitri stood frozen for a few minutes as if he couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "I... I mean", he continued trying to regain control. "You shouldn't have had to see that, I should have been more responsible". He said a little hastily.

And just like that the moment of doubt was broken. It was clear once again that Dimitri was with Tasha and I with Pat. I could say that I was a disappointed if not the least. But I don't know if I'm allowed to feel disappointed that my old mentor, who is also the man that broke my heart once doesn't care about me the way he once did. But then again I don't know if he ever did really care about me. Still I couldn't get the words he'd uttered just a moment ago out of my head. _Are you telling me that you don't care? _Could it be true that he still cares?

"It's okay", answer with a little smile trying to persuade him that I truly meant what I said. "Don't worry about it". His answer was a simple nod of the head and that was that.

Soon after he bid me goodnight and headed back into the house to catch a little sleep before everyone woke up. As he left I stood there for another minutes my hands in my pockets and stared aimlessly out at the horizon where the sun was starting to set. My body was now completely and thoroughly cold but there was still no sign of sleep. Digging my hand even deeper in my pockets I found something. Taking the object out of my pocket I found a single cigarette. Well this is going to be the second one tonight. Sighing, I light it and take a quick smoke as I walk back toward the house. Hoping it would help clear my mind enough to allow me a few hours of sleep.

**AN: I hope you liked it please R&R. **


End file.
